Sur un banc comme celui-ci
by Zeugma412
Summary: Albus, Severus et Alistair accompagnent Elspeth au Bar des Louchébems, à Paris, pour la présenter à Nemo. Un gouffre sépare le vieux Moldu et la jeune Sorcière Sang-Pur, mais quelques souvenirs vont peu à peu le combler. OS - Univers du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.


Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K

Personnages : Seversu Snape, Albus Dumbledore, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Voici un OS plein de nostalgie, cadeau pour AvaTarbleu, Lilou0803 et ma chère Fantômette, mon Trio d'Or perso.

 **.**

Nd'A : les anecdotes et souvenirs évoqués dans cette fiction sont vrais. Je n'ai eu qu'à plonger dans ma mémoire pour les retrouver.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Sur un banc comme celui-ci...

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le temps était maussade sur Paris en cette fin d'hiver : la température avait chuté, les nuages faisaient du sur-place et des averses de glace cliquetaient sur les parapluies et les verrières des marquises. C'était un temps à ne pas mettre le nez dehors, sauf obligation, et les passants clairsemés faisaient comprendre aux commerçants que leur chiffre d'affaire n'allait pas décoller ce jour-là. Seuls les patrons de bar se frottaient les mains, préparant cafés et chocolats chauds à tour de bras. Tous les patrons de bar.

Sauf un.

Antoine Morin - Nemo - avait placé sa pancarte "FERMÉ" à la porte du Bar des Louchébems. N'y voyez pas un refus de clientèle, ou une défaite face aux éléments, le vieil homme attendait simplement une visite privée.

Et pas n'importe laquelle mais celle de quatre Sorciers, qu'on pouvait détailler en autant d'individualités : un vieux de la vieille, addict aux bonbons au citron, Albus Dumbledore, par ailleurs Directeur de la plus prestigieuse Ecole de Sorcellerie au monde : Poudlard ; un Minotaure avec un penchant pour les boissons fortes, surtout la Vodka polonaise du patron, Alistair Dutoréador, ami et employé dudit Nemo dans son métier de l'ombre : Enquêteur International ; un Professeur de Potions à l'air austère, semblant en deuil perpétuel de par ses robes noires, Severus Snape, et une pré-adolescente. Nemo ne connaissait rien au sujet de cette dernière, si ce n'était son prénom : Elspeth.

Un coup d'oeil à la pendule le fit soupirer. Ses quatre invités n'allaient pas tarder, il devait aller ouvrir la porte de communication avec l'arrière-cour, lieu dédié au Transplanage. Oui, c'était plus prudent, d'autant plus que l'averse glacée redoublait de vigueur, et, connaissant Alistair, il savait que ce dernier n'avait pas consulté la Météo.

 _ **"YIIIIIKKK !"**_

Hum... trop tard !

N'ayant pas envie que sa porte soit explosée, Nemo se hâta dans le couloir à gauche du comptoir, mit la clé dans la serrure, la tourna, ouvrit, et recula sous l'assaut du vent. Des silhouettes blanchies lestées de valises s'engouffrèrent dans le passage. Les Sorciers étaient arrivés.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"AAATCHA !"**

L'éternuement d'Alistair fit trembler les vitres du Bar. Ses compagnons n'étaient guère en meilleur état.

"C'est pas vrai, t'aurais pu prévoir quelque chose dans la cour pour éviter ça ! grogna le Minotaure, je te rappelle que tu nous interdis de pratiquer la Magie, dès qu'on est là. On ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Et tu voulais quoi ? Un Abribus ?

\- Non, mais peut-être qu'une grande verrière...

\- J'ai pas les sous.

\- Rapiat ! T'as qu'à te faire sponsoriser.

\- Et par qui, l'Hôpital Sorcier Saint Louis ? La prison d'Azkaban ? Avec dessus un dessin sérigraphié en rapport avec le donataire ? Merci bien ! J'ai pas envie de ramasser les pigeons victimes d'une crise cardiaque, moi !

\- Mouais, d'accord... accorda le Minotaure,

en attendant, on est frigorifié. Surtout la p'tite. T'as pas une bouillotte pour la réchauffer ?

\- Une bouillotte ? J'ai bien mieux, sourit le vieil homme... _**FLÛTIAU ?!"**_

 _ **.**_

Les yeux d'Alistair s'écarquillèrent, tandis qu'Albus et Severus haussaient conjointement un sourcil inquiet. Nemo n'allait pas faire cracher du feu au jeune Féli-Dragon, tout de même ?

En un cliquetis de griffes, la silhouette familière apparut dans la Salle, toute heureuse de revoir ses amis. Il n'avait guère changé, juste grandi, sa taille lui permettait désormais de glisser son museau sur les tables. Les Professeurs sourirent à sa vue. Elspeth, par contre, commença à trembler.

"Hé, mais t'as pris des centimètres pendant que j'étais à Poudlard, toi ! s'exclama le Minotaure, dire qu'au sortir de l'œuf, t'étais pas plus haut qu'une feuille A4, et... Elspeth ? Ça ne va pas ?"

La petite ne répondit pas. Severus, qui savait pourquoi elle avait peur, posa son bras autour des épaules agitées.

"Ecoute, cette Créature est un Féli-Dragon, une espèce créée de toutes pièces par des Moldus. Il n'a rien à voir avec les autres Dragons, encore moins avec le Norvégien à Crête qui a provoqué la disparition des tiens."

Le sourire d'Alistair se fana.

 _Par le Trident de Grand-Père, comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? Il faut que je démontre à la petite que_ _ **notre**_ _Féli-Dragon est inoffensif. Et pour cela..._

"Flûtiau ?!

\- _Grow ?_

\- _**GRATOUILLES !"**_

Le . Mot . Magique.

Aussitôt, le jeune Hybride se coucha sur le sol et présenta son ventre aux gratouilles promises, et la minute qui suivit fut remplie de grognements de plaisir. Flûtiau aimait _vraiment_ cela.

"Tu vois la Terreur que c'est, hein, p'tite ? fit Alistair quand il eut fini ses papouilles, il suffit de lui proposer ça pour qu'il se transforme en bébé-chat. Ça, et de la Sauce Bolognaise."

Elspeth acquiesça, un peu rassurée par la première partie de la phrase. Pour le reste, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une Sauce Bolognaise.

"Nemo, demanda Severus, curieux, pourquoi disais-tu que notre ami à quatre pattes est mieux qu'une bouillotte ?

\- Ah ça, c'est une découverte du jeune Weasley, la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Flûtiau contrôle sa circulation sanguine et, s'il le veut, son corps génère de la chaleur. Même ses écailles et ses ailes sont concernées.

\- Même ses ailes ? s'extasia Alistair, oh oh, ça me donne une idée !"

D'un geste, le Minotaure invita le jeune Féli-Dragon à sauter sur une table, la plus solide du Bar - c'est qu'il commençait à peser sur la balance, le lascar ! - et cela fait, lui demanda de déployer ses ailes. Flûtiau obéit.

Il devenait impressionnant, l'animal. Son envergure avoisinait les quatre mètres.

"Vas-y chauffe, Marcel !" ordonna Alistair avec un sourire.

Le sang courut plus vite, les vaisseaux devinrent apparents, on pouvait sentir la chaleur se dégager de chaque partie du corps.

L'Homme-Taureau appela sa Fille Devant Les Dieux, la fit venir au creux d'une des ailes déployées qui se referma en partie sur elle.

"Alors, c'est pas mieux qu'un Sort de Réchauffage ?" dit-il, quand la petite se détendit.

Cette dernière hocha la tête. Elle en fut récompensée par un _Grow !_ de gratitude et un coup de langue baveux sur la joue.

" _Beeerk !"_ fit-elle avec une moue de déplaisir.

Sorciers et Moldu éclatèrent de rire. Pour se faire pardonner, Flûtiau essuya de ses moustaches félines la peau mouillée.

Elspeth fit les gros yeux,

lui, ceux du Chat Potté,

un silence s'éternisa...

Et le bisou fut rendu au Féli-Dragon, qui en devint tout chose.

Pas de doute, un nouveau duo d'enfer venait d'éclore.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Au fait, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous avez débarqué à quatre au Bar des Louchébems, je croyais qu'Alistair devait revenir seul ?" hasarda Nemo.

La question amena diverses expressions sur les visages adultes. Si le Minotaure souriait en regardant au loin Elspeth jouer avec Flûtiau, faisant comprendre qu'elle était _sa_ raison de leur arrivée en groupe, Albus toussait, un bonbon au citron coincé dans la gorge, et l'humeur du Maître des Potions semblait hésiter entre désespérance et hilarité. Ce fut pourtant lui qui prit la parole :

"Il y a presque trois semaines, Albus a été métamorphosé en crapaud...

\- Eh bien, il est redevenu normal, non ?

\- ... si tant est qu'Albus ait pu l'être un jour. Le problème est qu'il y a des séquelles.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il lui arrive de coasser de temps en temps. Cela, on peut le cacher en lui faisant prendre ses repas dans son bureau, et non dans la Grande Salle. Mais on ne peut pas _tout_ éviter.

\- Raconte ! Je sens que ça va devenir croustillant.

\- Il y a trois jours, Albus recevait le Ministre Fudge.

\- Et ?

\- Une malheureuse mouche passait par là. Notre cher Directeur l'a gobée d'un coup de langue télescopique. Et Fudge a beau être idiot, il a trouvé cela _dérangeant._ Il a enjoint Albus de trouver un remède, et la seule solution qu'aient trouvé Madame Pomfresh, notre infirmière, et le Professeur de Sortilèges, c'est un séjour d'une semaine dans un lieu dépourvu de Magie, histoire de 'décharger' entièrement le Sort. Voilà pourquoi il nous accompagne...

\- Je serais très heureux d'avoir Albus ici pendant quelque temps.

\- ... et Alistair et moi sommes venus _en famille_ pour vous présenter Elspeth. Je suis son tuteur légal, désormais, et Zeus a déclaré que nous étions ses Parents Devant Les Dieux, il l'a proclamé par le Styx.

\- Un serment que nulle Divinité ne peut briser, pas même le Roi des Cieux. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous serez des pères à la hauteur. Dès demain je convoquerai tous ceux du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, pour une présentation officielle d'Elspeth. Il n'y a plus qu'un problème à régler.

\- Lequel ?

\- Quelques courses supplémentaires, pour vous quatre.

\- On peut y aller, nous autres ! déclara Alistair, la température s'est adoucie, et il ne pleut plus.

\- D'accord. Ça me libérera du temps pour cuisiner. Tiens, voilà une liste !"

Et ainsi fut fait. Les Sorciers se vêtirent d'anoraks pour Alistair et Sev, et d'une doudoune pour Albus qui le fit ressembler au Bonhomme Michelin. Elspeth, qui voyait les siens s'agiter, vint aux nouvelles.

"T'as pas à t'inquiéter, ma puce, nous allons juste faire quelques achats. C'est beaucoup moins amusant que sur le chemin de traverse, alors tu restes là, avec Nemo et sa calamité à pattes."

Et sur un _Grow_ irrité, les trois Moldus de contrefaçon sortirent dans l'hiver parisien.

Et la fillette se retrouva seule avec Nemo.

"Je vais faire la cuisine. Tu veux m'aider ?"

La petite sembla frappée de stupeur.

"Mais... mais... c'est une tâche d' _Elfe de Maison !"_

Malheur de misère, pensa Nemo,

Elspeth Hellfire était une Sang-Pur. Il faudrait qu'il en tienne compte.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Une heure plus tard, Nemo revint dans la Salle, trouvant un peu étrange la quiétude des lieux. Le vieil homme aurait dû entendre du bruit ou des grognements sonores venant d'eux, après tout Flûtiau n'était pas des plus silencieux quand il jouait.

Mais le duo improbable ne jouait plus : Elspeth était assise sur un vieux banc d'école, style dix-neuvième siècle, avec abattant et un encrier en porcelaine enchâssé. Elle avait déployé un parchemin et s'essayait au porte-plume classique. La plume grattait la peau ivoire avec application. La petite était concentrée sur son œuvre, mais ce qui amusait - et émouvait - Nemo était le fait qu'elle avait ôté ses bottes, et ses pieds en chaussettes reposaient sur les écailles chaudes de Flûtiau, étalé sous son siège.

 _Fichu Féli-Dragon, te voilà promu chauffage d'appoint, maintenant !_

Il revint à la jeune Sorcière. Quelque chose la bloquait dans son écriture, ses sourcils froncés en étaient la preuve.

"Un problème ? souffla-t-il.

\- Hum... oui, répondit timidement Elspeth, j'écris une lettre à mon cousin, pour lui raconter mon arrivée ici, et il y a un mot que je... que je...

\- ... que tu ne sais pas orthographier? 'Louchébems' je suppose ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Je vais te montrer."

Il prit le porte-plume, et calligraphia le mot sur un morceau de papier qu'il avait dans sa poche.

"Merci.

\- De rien. N'hésite pas à demander encore, si tu as besoin d'aide pour un mot. Une erreur de ce type peut être ennuyeuse, voire préjudiciable.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Parfois, oui... fit le vieil homme avec un sourire nostalgique,

hé, tu veux que je te raconte une histoire qui m'est arrivée il y a longtemps ?"

Elspeth acquiesça.

"Alors, écoute...

J'étais au Lycée - une école comme Poudlard, mais pour les Moldus - et j'avais un Professeur de Science Physique qui était... qui n'était pas gentil avec les élèves. On en avait tous peur.

\- C'est comme Sev avec les Gryffondors.

\- Hum... si tu veux. Un jour, ce Monsieur en a eu assez de nos copies bourrées de fautes d'orthographes, et il nous a fait faire une dictée en rapport avec sa matière. Avec pleins de termes scientifiques et tout, et tout.

Moi, j'étais plutôt bon, en Physique, et je pensais avoir tout écrit comme il fallait.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas ?

\- Non. Enfin... il y avait **un** mot de faux. Et je me suis retrouvé la risée de mes camarades.

La semaine suivante, le Professeur a rendu les copies et nous a tous incendiés. Moi j'attendais, j'attendais... ma copie n'arrivait jamais, il l'avait gardé pour la fin, le sagouin.

"... _et saluons l'inventivité de Monsieur Morin_ , a-t-il fini par dire, _qui a trouvé une nouvelle façon de mesurer la bêtise !"_

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il disait ça, et puis, il m'a rendu ma copie.

Dans le texte, au lieu de mettre Eudiométrie, comme il le fallait, j'avais écrit Idiométrie. J'avais sans doute la tête ailleurs à ce moment-là.

Tous les copains ont éclaté de rire, et pour une fois le Professeur aussi. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne m'a imposé que vingt lignes d'écriture en punition : le mot Eudiométrie et sa définition...

Et je la connais toujours, cinquante ans après." (1)

 **.**

Nemo souriait, perdu dans ses souvenirs, Elspeth n'écrivait plus, son porte-plume figé au bout de ses doigts.

"Hum, vous avez... vous avez d'autres histoires comme celle-là ?

\- Concernant l'école ? Oh oui ! Surtout de mon temps à la communale.

\- Vous voulez bien me raconter ?

 _Pourquoi pas !_

"Il y a un souvenir qui m'est revenu quand je t'ai vue tout à l'heure, posant tes pieds sur les écailles de Flûtiau, un souvenir incroyablement net.

Je vivais à l'époque dans une petite bourgade cévenole, mon école ressemblait beaucoup à la tienne, en un sens, même si elle était plus petite : nos pupitres étaient en bois massif et nous utilisions plume et encrier pour écrire.

\- Alistair dit que les Moldus ont des Stylos, comme des plumes qui ont de l'encre à l'intérieur.

\- Holà, pas à mon époque ! J'avais un banc comme celui où tu te trouves, un encrier blanc, des plumes et porte-plume et des cahiers à grands carreaux.

Chaque élève à son tour devait regarnir les encriers. Pour cela il prenait la bouteille au bec verseur long et fin, et laissait couler avec précaution le liquide violet dans le récipient en porcelaine. Il n'y a jamais eu une goutte de perdue.

\- Quel est le rapport de l'encre avec Flûtiau ?

\- Aucun. Il s'agit d'autre chose.

Il faut que tu comprennes ce qu'était une classe unique pour une école semi-rurale. Tous les enfants de six à dix ans étaient réunis dans une même pièce, si grande que nous avions deux poêles à bois pour la chauffer, ce qui, les jours de grand froid, n'était pas suffisant. Alors, les Maîtresses avaient eu une idée.

\- Laquelle ?

\- A la récréation, pendant que nous sautions au dehors dans la neige, mouillant nos chaussures et glaçant nos pieds, elles avaient mis en rond autour des poêles ronflants des planches épaisses.

Quand la récréation finissait, elles glissaient lesdites planches sous chaque banc, et ainsi, isolés du sol, nous pouvions réchauffer nos jambes. Cette astuce nous a évité nombre de rhumes, crois-moi.

\- Je n'aime pas l'hiver.

\- Pour la neige, je suis d'accord, elle cause plus d'ennui qu'autre chose. Mais le grand froid avait un avantage dans notre école : contre le mur donnant sur la rue, il y avait un robinet coulant dans une vasque en pierre, et ce robinet fuyait, et l'eau coulait dans l'espace entre le mur et le platane au milieu de la cour.

Ce qui faisait qu'aux jours où ça gelait, cette portion du terrain était une vraie patinoire.

les Maîtresses nous avaient _interdit_ d'y être et d'y _glisser._

Bien entendu, nous y allions tous.

Le jeu qui nous amusait beaucoup consistait à prendre son élan, sauter sur la plaque gelée et glisser le plus loin possible, sans atteindre le mur du fond.

Et bien sûr, quelquefois on échouait.

Alors, quand on rentrait avec des bleus sur le visage, nos mères s'affolaient tandis que nos pères riaient sous cape : ils y avaient joué, eux aussi." acheva Nemo, nostalgique.

"Est-ce que tu... Pardon ! Est-ce que vous avez encore d'autres souvenirs comme celui-là ?"

 **.**

Elspeth était toute ouïe, _vraiment_ intéressée.

Le vieil homme s'assit à l'autre bout du banc, et reprit son récit.

 **.**

 **.**

Alistair, Severus et Albus étaient rentrés sans bruit et n'en revenaient pas. Ils avaient volontairement laissé la petite avec Nemo, espérant qu'elle sympathise avec ce Moldu si différent d'elle.

Ils n'auraient jamais cru que cela se ferait grâce à des souvenirs d'école.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **...**

* * *

(1) Eudiométrie : détermination de la composition d'un gaz par emploi d'un eudiomètre, tube de verre gradué servant à mesurer les variations de volume dans les réactions chimiques entre gaz.


End file.
